


非典型性爱情

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: ABO，车，慎入





	非典型性爱情

格策不是一个典型意义上的omega。

比如现在，他们刚刚结束一场比赛，球场上不知道哪个混蛋控制不住自己的信息素，alpha横冲直撞的信息素让在场的alpha和omega们都不太舒服，罗伊斯甚至觉得自己快要变成一只炸毛的火鸡。

只有格策和那帮beta还在悠哉悠哉地说笑，他正拿着一件卫衣往身上套，在听了一个极其无聊的冷笑话以后莫名其妙地被戳中了笑点，他笑得差点喘不过气，摇摇晃晃地撞到了身边的罗伊斯。

格策终于把自己的脑袋从卫衣领子里解放出来，重获光明的他想要慰问一下被他撞到的无辜群众，却发现罗伊斯抿着嘴唇一脸的不高兴。

“马尔科？”本着关爱队友身心健康的崇高精神，格策关切地问了一句。但是罗伊斯只是哼唧了一声，他背起包，用眼神催促格策动作快点。

“不是很懂你们alpha。”发动车子的时候格策嘀咕了一句，“他可能没有恶意。”

不，这对alpha来说就是赤裸裸的挑衅。罗伊斯在心里辩解了一句，但他没有说出来，因为格策不太能理解信息素带来的本能性的吸引或排斥，alpha对他来说可能就是一群偶尔会散发出不同味道的beta。

“虽然不知道是谁，但我挺喜欢他的。”格策一边开着车，一边没头没脑地说，“闻起来像蔓越莓饼干。”

“sunny！”罗伊斯顿觉委屈，“难道你的最爱不是椒盐饼了吗？！”

如果不是因为正在开车，格策肯定会给他一个大大的白眼。

“不，别放你的信息素，我正饿着肚子呢。”格策皱着眉说，他闻到了一阵椒盐饼的香味，来自他身边的那位心理年龄只有个位数的alpha。

是的，格策作为一个omega，可他却对alpha的信息素没有任何感觉。就连发情期的时候，只要贴个隔离贴不让信息素四处乱飘，连抑制剂都不用吃就能生龙活虎地一头扎进alpha堆里。什么发情热，什么“闻到alpha的信息素就腿软到走不动路”这种放在小黄文里喜闻乐见的剧情统统没有在格策身上发生过。

这让罗伊斯又头疼又庆幸，头疼的是自己作为一个公认的有魅力的alpha，格策却始终对他的信息素无动于衷——准确地来说，是他的信息素最多只能挑起格策的食欲，而不是性欲。不过起码其他人也不能，罗伊斯只能拿这个来安慰自己。

生活有时候就是这么搞笑，罗伊斯一脸苦逼地靠在了座椅上。

车停在了罗伊斯的家门口，他知道自己该下车了。

“sunny。”罗伊斯攥紧了保险带，他又捡起了这个在格策看来“肉麻兮兮”的称呼，“想去我家坐会儿吗？”

“你终于把队友们虐得不愿意再跟你打FIFA了？”

“厉害也不是我的错啊。”罗伊斯企图辩解。

“这世界上只有你玩个游戏还那么认真。”格策冷漠地指出了这一点。

“来吧，sunny，我家有好多椒盐饼。”罗伊斯选择转移话题

格策勉为其难地点了点头：“只要你停止喊我小名，这太傻了。”

他的脸有点微红，罗伊斯注意到了这一点。

 

他们窝在沙发上打游戏，格策叼着一块椒盐饼，懒散地操纵着游戏里的人物。

“马尔科。”他突然皱了皱眉，“椒盐饼的味道怎么越来越重了。”

罗伊斯愣了一下：“你不舒服？”

托格策这个奇怪的体质的福，他们两人在独处的时候罗伊斯不用刻意收敛自己的信息素，格策从来没有对此说过什么。

格策换了个坐姿：“我说不上来，有点奇怪。”

罗伊斯有些不放心，但是格策趁着他分心的时候毫不客气地进了他一球，于是马尔科.打游戏比谁都认真.罗伊斯立马就把这点小担心丢在了脑后，一边大声控诉格策的作弊行为一边发誓要报仇。  
等罗伊斯终于腻味了在足球游戏里狂灌自己的暗恋对象这种注孤生的快乐，把全部的注意力从游戏里收回来的时候，他才意识到空气里不知何时多了一股甜甜的蜂蜜味道。

其实做为一个omega，格策也是有信息素的，只是为了不造成不必要的麻烦，他平时一直很克制自己，再加上发情期也很冷淡的体质，罗伊斯基本只有在拥抱的时候能闻到一点点来自他的信息素。  
眼下他们当然没有紧紧抱在一起，他们之间的距离完全称不上亲密。罗伊斯看了眼格策，发现他的脸色红得有些不正常。

“马里奥？”罗伊斯迟疑地喊了他一下，“你感冒了？”

“嗯……？”格策眯着眼睛转过脸来，他好像是被什么东西勾走了灵魂一样，呆呆的目光落在了罗伊斯的脸上。

罗伊斯还从没见过他多年的好友这样的神态，他伸手想去摸格策的额头，结果下一秒格策就丢开了手柄，直直地扑向了他。

罗伊斯被压得闷哼一声，顿觉这是生命所不能承受的重量，可是随着一阵甜到发腻的信息素扑面而来，他又有一瞬间觉得被压死都是值得的。

可是格策体会不到罗伊斯内心仿佛坐跳楼机一样剧烈的情绪波动，他自顾自地说：“马尔科，我饿。”

还没等罗伊斯吐槽他刚刚吃掉了一大盘椒盐饼，格策又皱起了眉：“不对，这不是饿，好奇怪。”

罗伊斯觉得这突如其来的剧情开始逐渐变得微妙了起来，omega的信息素已经浓到很危险的地步，无论哪个正常的alpha都不可能坐怀不乱，更别提现在紧紧跟他贴在一起的是他朝思暮想的暗恋对象。

但仅剩的一丝理智还是强行把罗伊斯从脱裤子开干的犯罪边缘拽了回来，他咬牙推开了格策凑到他腺体旁的脑袋，崩溃地问：“马里奥！你知不知道你发情了？！”

格策像是那些不入流的小黄文里描述的一样，迟钝的快要听不懂德语了，他歪着脑袋想了好久，才慢悠悠地说：“我不知道，我从来没有过……”

罗伊斯更加崩溃了：“我以为你压根不会有这种反应？？”

“你指的是什么，生理反应吗？”格策咯咯笑了一下，“当然有啊。医生说我是那个什么…那个单词太长了，我记不住。”

罗伊斯听得满头雾水，他试图弄清格策为什么突然像个正常omega一样进入了发情期，但是对方却似乎执着地想要扯断他那根理智的弦。

“总之。”格策压在他身上，咧了咧嘴，“医生说我很可能只对亲密的人发情。”

他停顿了一下，似乎有些迟疑，但是被发情期冲得昏昏沉沉的大脑让他像是喝了吐真剂一样无法自控地说出自己最真实的想法。

“马尔科，我好像有点喜欢你。”

这下连跳楼机都不足以形容罗伊斯内心的天翻地覆，他像是一个跳下去了才发现保险带断掉了的蹦极玩家，一瞬间大脑当机，一片空白，只有密密麻麻的脏话以火箭一样的速度刷满了他的内心。

等他再反应过来的时候他们已经滚到了地毯上——谢天谢地，他买的地毯格外柔软——他们接吻的样子活像两个愣头愣脑的毛头小子那样热情又莽撞，罗伊斯一边吮吸着格策的舌尖，一边脱掉了他的衣服，胡乱地在柔软的腹部摸了一把之后罗伊斯又对付起了格策的腰带。

格策的裤子已经被明显地撑出了一个小帐篷，这无疑是浇在火上的一泼油，罗伊斯咬着牙解开皮带和牛仔裤的纽扣，连着内裤一起拽了下来。

格策迷迷糊糊地仰面躺在地毯上，他看着罗伊斯几下脱掉了自己的衣服，然后分开了他软绵绵的双腿，他从来没有过如此强烈的发情期，他的身体尖叫着想要alpha的性器填满自己，让他毛骨悚然的欲望风卷残云般横扫了他的理智，迫使他打开身体，讨好地诱惑着面前的alpha。

“sunny。”罗伊斯握住格策抬起来的一只手，放在唇边亲了一下，“你想要标记吗？”

格策僵住了，本能使他渴望被标记，被占有，但是作为一个活了26年头一次真正体会到omega的感觉的人，陌生的反应和感受让他产生了对未知的恐惧。

格策的犹豫和不安被罗伊斯尽收眼底，他略过了这个问题，低头吻住了omega，把他重新拉入混沌的情欲里。

“马尔科，我感觉好奇怪……”格策把脸埋在罗伊斯的颈窝里，后者的手指正试探性地放在他的下身。发情热正在一点点地侵占他的理智，做为一个从未有过正经发情期的omega，格策完全不知道他该怎么做，只能寄希望于这个使他突然发情的罪魁祸首。

罗伊斯小心翼翼地探进了一个指节。omega的生理构造使格策能够顺利接纳alpha的侵犯，但是罗伊斯还是决定谨慎对待这具身体，他简直用光了毕生的耐心，才能在面对朝思暮想的omega的时候不立刻掏家伙就干。但是格策并没有领他的情，他的双腿紧紧缠着罗伊斯的腰，像是快渴死的人终于找到了清泉一样扒着他不放，在他体内摸索的手指已经增加到了三根，模仿着性交的样子缓慢地进出着，这丝毫不能平息快要把他烧晕的欲火，他搂着罗伊斯的脖颈，凑到alpha的耳边难耐地念着他的名字。

格策从来不知道他的声音还能如此颤抖和暧昧，罗伊斯显然也不知道，他顿了一下，随后快速地抽出了手指。罗伊斯随手拿过掉在地上的抱枕，把它垫在了格策腰下。

知道接下来要发生什么的格策不合时宜地害羞起来，毕竟被人分开腿盯着看什么的……格策紧张地闭上了眼睛。

“sunny。”罗伊斯摸了摸格策的脸颊，这个甜软的称呼让omega起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“看着我。”

格策迷蒙地睁开眼，正看到罗伊斯怒张的阴茎抵上了自己的穴口，他不由地绷紧了身子。

“别躲，我想看着你的脸。”罗伊斯说着，拉开了格策挡住脸的胳膊，他急切地想确认他的表情，格策凝视着那双绿色的眼睛，它们像一潭温柔的碧水，让他一点点沉溺下去。

“呜……”格策突然抓紧了罗伊斯的胳膊，后者用细密的亲吻安抚不安的omega。他把格策的腿分得更开些，好让自己更方便进入他汁水泛滥的后穴，omega的生理构造足以保证他在发情期中不会受伤，更何况罗伊斯还做了扩张，格策并没有感到疼痛，只有一些被逐渐填满的满胀感，这点刺激完全无法满足他，所以他睁着水雾弥漫的眼睛，无声地乞求着更多。

罗伊斯当然知道他想要什么，发情期中的omega几乎使出了浑身解数来讨好alpha，但是他不急着享用这顿已经到了嘴边的大餐，他需要先确认一些事情。

“所以，你的发情期到底是怎么回事？”罗伊斯一边缓缓抽动着腰身，手指流连在格策赤裸的上半身，一边不紧不慢地问道。

可是格策完全不关心罗伊斯说了些啥，他只知道深埋在他体内的大家伙不但没有平缓汹涌的欲火，反而不上不下地吊着自己，他不满地看着罗伊斯。后者却出奇地有耐心，毕竟被发情期冲昏了头脑的可不是他，罗伊斯重复了一遍问题，并向格策保证，只要他乖乖回答就如他所愿。

格策昏沉沉的脑袋让他花了好半天才理解罗伊斯的问题：“医生说我只会对喜欢的人的信息素有反应……”

“除了我还有谁？”罗伊斯小幅度地戳刺，继续着欢愉的折磨，“快说呀。”

“没有了，只有你……嗯！”被袭击到了要命的地方，格策不由地绷紧了身子，他语无伦次地往外一个一个地蹦着单词。

罗伊斯很满意于这个回答，但是他贪心地想要更多，于是他不顾格策的哀求，接着慢条斯理地“审问”：“你喜欢我？什么时候的事情。”

“我怎么知道，要不是突然发情了我自己都蒙在鼓里呢。”格策嘟囔了一句，他的性器硬的快要爆炸，身体叫嚣着渴望凶狠的侵犯，他可怜巴巴地看着罗伊斯，希望他能像一个正常的alpha那样拿出埋头苦干不bb的精神。  
“马上就给你。”罗伊斯安抚地亲了亲格策的鼻尖，他能清晰地感觉到omega身体里是多么的美好，生涩又热情地包裹着自己，没有人能够抵抗这样的快感，“说你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你，马尔科，我喜欢你……”格策晕乎乎地重复着，他的理智早就被欲火烧了个精光，什么话都往外冒，而罗伊斯终于得到了他想要的回应，他不再忍耐，抵着刚刚找到的那块要命的地方，大开大合地操干起来。  
格策之前被慢悠悠地折磨了那么久，倏得被快感淹没的时候连灵魂都像是要被撞出体外，他哆嗦地缠紧alpha的腰，小猫一样地抓挠着他的后背，像是要发泄多到无法承受的快乐。

激烈的性事让罗伊斯完全顾不上什么复杂的小技巧，只知道每次都埋到最深，再抽出大半，榨取更多诱人的呻吟。omega在凶狠的攻势下迅速溃不成军，他的身体渴望被侵入到更深的地方，但罗伊斯似乎对那里没什么兴趣，他把脸埋在这个alpha的颈窝里，在他的锁骨上咬了一口表达不满。

“马尔科，标记我。”格策下意识地要求，他连自己在说什么都不清楚，只是顺从着本能。而罗伊斯却被迫与本能做抗争，omega的生殖腔对所有alpha都具有致命的诱惑力，更何况这个一直对信息素没有反应的omega正眼泪汪汪地躺在他身下，但是他不能就这么标记他，毕竟格策现在没有多少理智，万一他清醒了就改变了主意……罗伊斯不想让他后悔，所以他用吻堵住了格策含含糊糊的的请求。

格策发现罗伊斯铁了心不想满足他，委屈地想踢开他，但是被重重地顶撞了几下前列腺就腿软地发抖。罗伊斯为了转移他的注意力，伸手抚慰起了他精神奕奕的性器，现在的omega敏感得一碰就想射，被这样细致又充满技巧地抚摸着，更是难耐地呜咽起来，他不由地绷紧了脚尖，想要抵御惊涛骇浪一般的快感，但是一股股热流顺着他的脊柱往下爬，汇聚在了他濒临爆发的下身。

格策想说他要射了，但他一张口但是细碎的喘息，不过罗伊斯凭着他们在球场上培养出的默契觉察到了这一点，他决定快些帮助格策渡过这一波发情热，于是他加快了速度，每一下都撞过前列腺，给格策简单粗暴的快感。  
格策在前后同时的刺激下很快就缴枪投降了，白色的浊液弄脏了两个人的腹部，不过罗伊斯没空去关心这个，omega因高潮而绞紧的后穴简直比地狱更能让人堕落，罗伊斯也没有拖延时间的意思，他猛地埋进了最深处，然后吻着还迷迷糊糊的格策释放了出来。

罗伊斯从格策的身体里退出来，omega的发情期通常伴随着一波又一波的发情热，在被标记或者服用抑制剂之前，单纯地发泄一两次不足以平息发情热，罗伊斯期待地躺在地毯上，搂过精疲力尽的格策往怀里揽。但是格策挣开了他的手，抓过旁边的衣服坐了起来。

“sunny？”

“说了别这么叫我。”格策红着脸嘀咕，都不敢正眼看罗伊斯，刚刚他是被欲火冲走了理智，并没有丧失记忆，所以甫一冷静下来，他的脑内就开始自动播放刚刚说过的话，他恨不得能现在消失在罗伊斯面前。

“我家没抑制剂，你需要的话我出去买，你去床上躺着。”罗伊斯不放心地摸了摸格策的脸颊，发现他虽然脸红到了耳朵根，但是除了微红的眼眶，他看起来已经完全不像一个发情期中的omega了。

“我挺好的，不用抑制剂，我，我得走了。”格策尴尬地躲开了罗伊斯的手，他明明只是来队友家里打打游戏交流纯洁的革命友谊的，没想到剧情宛如脱轨的火车一样不受控制，他觉得自己需要静静，起码要在看不见罗伊斯的地方。

“马里奥。”罗伊斯想要挽留，但他一眼看见格策光溜溜的下半身，一些不可描述的液体因为他的动作从红肿的穴口流了出来，顺着大腿根落到了地毯上，罗伊斯到嘴边的挽留迅速换成了耍流氓：“你真的不想做了吗？”  
格策吓得差点跳起来，但是罗伊斯已经先一步把他抱在了怀里。

“别走了，明天我们一起去训练。”罗伊斯试着吻了吻格策的耳垂，后者僵硬着身体，但是没有躲开。

“我好像有个回答忘了告诉你。”罗伊斯说，他本来以为自己的暗恋会是一场艰苦的攻坚战，毕竟他的暗恋对象是个迟钝又对信息素完全不感冒的特殊体质，但是在刚刚短短的几小时里，他经历了求而不得的暗恋，然后被突然告白，又迅速和暗恋对象完成了生命的大和谐，简直是质变到扯蛋的飞跃，以至于他到现在才理解为何格策会突然别扭起来，甚至还想滚完地毯就提裤子跑路。

罗伊斯捧着格策的脸，让他看着自己，格策不安地游移着目光，不知道接下来要发生什么。

在轻柔地贴上他的嘴唇之前，罗伊斯用轻但足够格策听得一清二楚的声音一字一句地说：“我也喜欢你。”

-END-


End file.
